Eliana Kim
Please do not edit without permission, hard work and effort was put into this. "Just because your family died, doesn't mean we should treat you any different. In Sabertooth, we've all had it rough, our past defines who we are." - Eliana (to Skye) Eliana Kim ( エリアナ・キム ) is a clumsy, loud and surprisingly intelligent Fallen Angel Slayer that belongs in the Sabertooth. She is best known for being the last Fallen Angel Slayer to exist. She plays a major role in Sabertooth, acting as the 'assistant' of Sting Eucliffe, the master of the guild itself. Appearance Eliana is a tall, young woman with slight curves. She inherited mid-length blonde hair and a fringe from her mother and semi-pale skin from her father. Eliana seems to change outfits a lot but mainly keeps the theme a lilac purple. After the 'Sinful Angels' arc, Eliana begins to wear casual dresses or plain half shirts with skirts. Her hairstyle remains the same as well as all her other features. In the 'avatar' arc, Eliana appears looking more matured and adult like. Her bust size increased, and she seemed to become more curvy. Eliana also changed her whole look, having her long blonde hair cut to mid-length, plus a new outfit that consists of a tight white dress and feathery gold cape. Personality Despite her mature look, Eliana is quite clumsy and cheerful when you get to fully know her. Although she is surprisingly intelligent and strategic when it comes to battles. As said by Orga and Rogue, Eliana can be very annoying and irritating at times. Eliana once said, "My mother was a very serious and smart woman, so she taught me to be the smartest i can.... while my dad was always clumsy, joking around and never really serious. I guess i inherited both their personalities." As a child, Eliana Kim was a very quiet and organised girl. She never looked into other people's business and mind her own. After the death of her parents, she vowed to always keep a smile on her face. Around enemies, Eliana tries to act as cold and tough as she could. Like in the avatar arc, while confronting one of the spriggan 12, her attitude changed into a nasty and cruel type. During the 'Sinful Angels' arc, it was known that Eliana was skilled in acting and improvising, as her friend Skye began to pretend to capture Eliana. Magic Abilities Eliana is the only remaining Fallen Angel Slayer to exist. Whats even more special is, Eliana is an elemental Fallen Angel Slayer. She was taught by a Fallen Angel that was different from other fallen angels. Charlotte Kim (The fallen angel) was quite different than other Fallen Angels, she was sweet caring and loving. She spent a long time with Eliana and made sure to teach as much spells as she could. Eliana has only mastered 3 elements, Water, Wind and Earth. Water Angel: Roar Water Angel: Wing Clash Water Angel: Kick Wind Angel: 100 health restoration Wind Angel: Roar Earth Angel: Wall Earth Angel: Roar